La última vez
by Misila
Summary: Dormía, trabajaba, comía. Pasaba las tardes con él. Era una rutina que lo marchitaba, que lo mataba lentamente, pero le aterraba la idea de que terminase.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed! _tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La última vez<strong>_

o—o

_A diario pasea por esa parte de la playa que está entre el agua y la arena, la zona donde las olas avanzan y retroceden cada pocos segundos._

_La espuma le llega hasta los tobillos. Helada, aferrando sus huesos con garras afiladas que desliza sobre su piel pálida cuando retrocede, para luego engancharse a sus pies de nuevo._

_El frío duele, un poco. No le importa._

_Ya se ha acostumbrado._

o—o

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Haruka fuese dueño de sus actos.

Dormía, trabajaba, comía. Pasaba las tardes con él. Regresaba sin ganas y con náuseas y se dejaba caer en su cama para sumirse en un sueño vacío hasta que sonara el despertador y marcase el momento de repetir la rutina que continuaba marchitándolo.

Ese día, sin embargo, no trabajaba. En un arrebato de previsión, había pedido la semana libre. Llevaba más de treinta horas encerrado en su casa, tratando de encontrar el valor que el mar le había arrebatado la noche que perdió a Rin. Sabía que no podía dejar de buscarlo, que el reloj no esperaría eternamente, pero el horror lo mantenía inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar a la pared de enfrente.

No se hubiese movido si el timbre no hubiera sonado; con todo, esperó a que Makoto lo encontrase en su dormitorio –no en el baño; ¿por qué querría Haruka estar en el agua?– y casi agradeció su parloteo incesante que trataba de desviar su atención de otros temas mientras se vestía como el autómata que era desde aquella noche.

Trató de no pensar. Trató también de no sentir, pero sólo consiguió que la brisa helada le arañara las entrañas, abriendo de nuevo las heridas que no conseguían cicatrizar.

Siguió a Makoto escaleras abajo, apenas viendo el suelo que pisaba. Sólo alzó la mirada cuando un inconfundible olor a salitre le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con una mirada infinita de un color parecido, una que reclamaba presas para saciar su hambre.

No se dio cuenta de que se había detenido; apenas se percató de que Makoto se giraba hacia él; su mirada eternamente amable, lo único que le quedaba a Haruka desde aquella maldita noche, no logró evitar que sus piernas perdieran fuerza. Notó manos en sus antebrazos, y pese a que sabía que sólo eran dos el contacto se le antojó abrumador, asfixiante. Se revolvió con la poca energía que le quedaba.

El sonido, que durante meses había llegado hasta Haruka extrañamente amortiguado, se disolvió por completo; ni siquiera la voz de Makoto alcanzaba sus oídos, y el impacto de sus rodillas contra el suelo apenas se registró en su mente.

—No quiero ir —dijo. O quiso decir; ni siquiera escuchaba su propia voz y apenas le llegaba aire a los pulmones. Dejando de forcejear por un momento, intentó concentrarse en la mirada asustada de Makoto, pero incluso eso desaparecía, se perdía en la negrura que le picaba en los bordes de los ojos.

Y se hundía. Quizá por eso no había notado el impacto contra el suelo; el asfalto se abría lentamente bajo él, succionándolo, queriendo tragárselo. Aterrado, Haruka aferró el jersey de Makoto, pero ni siquiera eso logró evitar que la oscuridad lo devorase.

o—o

_Cuanto más lo piensa, más ridículo le parece._

_Sin embargo, Rin tiene ideas ridículas a diario; a estas alturas debería haber dejado de sorprenderse. Y quizá de fingir que no le apetece llevarlas a cabo mientras se deja arrastrar y esconde una sonrisa en su ceño fruncido._

_De todas formas, la idea de repetir el campamento infernal sin nadie más no es tan mala._

_Haruka se recuesta en el borde de la lancha que los lleva a la isla, concentrado en la estela que deja la embarcación a su paso. Oye a Rin parlotear, pero no le presta atención hasta que el motor se detiene y unos brazos se cierran en torno a él._

—_No me has escuchado._

—_Siempre dices lo mismo —replica Haruka, mirándolo. Están a medio camino entre Iwatobi y la isla, y bajo ellos la lancha se mece al compás de las olas._

_Rin le aparta el pelo de la frente y le da un beso ahí._

—_Maleducado —lo riñe, aunque la pulla pierde efecto cuando sus labios migran a la mejilla de Haruka._

—_Pesado —replica él, sin poner tampoco mucho énfasis. Besa a Rin y lo empuja hasta que se encuentra tumbado sobre él, mechones rojos desparramados en el suelo de la lancha y una sonrisa más brillante que el sol que los observa desde lo alto._

_Si Rin pregunta, que Haruka se eche sobre él, alineando sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se encuentran, es un accidente. Una ola más fuerte que lo ha hecho perder el equilibrio._

_Sin embargo, Rin no pregunta, ni se queja. Rin sólo rodea su cuello con los brazos, impidiendo que Haruka se distraiga, con esa sonrisa cálida siempre iluminando su rostro._

o—o

Poco a poco, la única orden que Makoto repetía, como una corta plegaria, logró llegar hasta sus oídos a través del pitido continuo que le impedía captar la mayoría de los sonidos. Haruka se concentró en la voz que susurraba _Respira, Haru_, esforzándose por obedecer, temiendo que si dejaba de oírla la oscuridad volviera a cernirse sobre él.

El mundo seguía escondido tras un velo traslúcido, pero al menos ya no era una pared que pretendía dejarlo solo. Haruka no lograba recordar cómo había acabado sentado en el tercer escalón que subía hasta su casa, pero Makoto estaba agachado a su lado, con una mano en su espalda y la otra atrapada entre la férrea presa que había dejado las huellas de las uñas de Haruka.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. No dijo nada sobre la mano que probablemente tendría dolorida, ni tampoco hizo ademán de apartarla.

Haruka negó con la cabeza. El alivio de poder volver a respirar con cierta normalidad no bastaba para que olvidase que pronto sólo tendría eso.

—¿De verdad van a hacerlo? —musitó.

Quería que Makoto mintiese. Que le dijese lo que ansiaba oír. Que comprendiese que la realidad era demasiado difícil para que Haruka quisiera aceptarla.

—Sí —la voz del joven, amable y suave y paciente al responder por enésima vez a la misma pregunta, fue como una puñalada—. Sabes que es lo mejor.

—Van a matar a Rin —replicó Haruka.

Makoto apartó la mirada.

—Rin murió hace meses —susurró, y Haruka nunca había sentido tantos deseos de pegarle, de gritarle que se callara; porque nunca antes la verdad había sido tan dolorosa.

o—o

_No sabe de dónde ha salido la repentina tormenta; tampoco el origen de las olas sobre las que a duras penas puede mantenerse a flote._

_En ese momento, no importa. No importa porque el mar se ha tragado a Rin y aún no lo ha devuelto a la superficie, y el pánico de Haruka crece a cada segundo que sigue sin ver una mata de cabello rojo entre las aguas furiosas._

_Grita su nombre cada vez que sale para tomar aire, y cuando sus pulmones encogidos de frío y miedo se llenan de oxígeno se sumerge de nuevo, los ojos ardiendo mientras trata de discernir algo en la negrura del mar que sólo los relámpagos logran de vez en cuando penetrar._

_La mitad del aire que queda en su interior se escapa cuando su rodilla choca contra algo. Haruka no logra distinguir qué es, pero cuando extiende los brazos, casi a ciegas, y toca piel más helada incluso que la suya, tira de Rin para sacarlo a la superficie._

_No se detiene a comprobar su estado; asegurándose de tener su cuerpo inerte bien agarrado, empieza a nadar hacia la orilla más cercana._

_Apenas le quedan fuerzas para arrastrar a Rin lejos del agua; ambos jóvenes se desploman sobre la arena, y Haruka apenas escucha sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Nota el sabor amargo de la bilis en la garganta en lugar del pulso en el cuello de Rin, y mantener la cabeza fría deja de ser difícil._

_Ahora es imposible._

_Rin está muerto._

_Y, aun así, pese a que todas las neuronas que aún no están adormecidas por el frío le gritan que es inútil, Haruka recuerda las charlas que les daban en el club de natación a principio de cada curso, y se niega a rendirse hasta que su propio cuerpo llega al límite._

o—o

Nunca antes había tardado tanto en entrar a la habitación. Tampoco, y pese a que apenas ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que Haruka estuvo ahí, recordaba las paredes tan blancas, ni el olor tan fuerte que le producía náuseas.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo.

Porque en esta ocasión, sabía que no habría una próxima vez.

No había nada diferente. Rin estaba en la misma cama, con los mismos catéteres introduciéndose en sus brazos, el mismo tubo de plástico que mantenía su boca entreabierta y permitía que sus pulmones siguiesen funcionando. La palidez que competía con la blancura de las sábanas era tal y como Haruka la recordaba.

En los últimos meses, Haruka había adoptado la costumbre de hablarle. No sabía si servía para algo; el único motivo por el que había comenzado a hacerlo había sido darse cuenta de que Rin no podía seguir intentando leer su expresión con los ojos cerrados, que tenía que encontrar una manera de comunicarse con él.

Apartó la mirada de la cama. Tenía el estómago revuelto, a pesar de que no había comido nada en todo el día.

No quería despedirse. No podía.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Avanzó hasta la cama con pasos temblorosos, temiendo caerse en cualquier momento. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y tomó la mano de Rin entre las suyas, echando de menos el calor que siempre había irradiado.

—Hola —saludó.

Rin no respondió. Nunca lo hacía.

Haruka se preguntó qué debía decirle. Hablarle de lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza, como había hecho en los últimos meses, no le parecía adecuado; más aún porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era su rotunda oposición a lo que ocurriría en menos de una hora. No quería disgustar a Rin.

—El otro día Gou me dejó a tu sobrina para que la cuidara —dijo finalmente—. Le gusta nadar; dice que cuando sea mayor estará en las Olimpiadas, como tú.

Un grito de agonía se le atascó en la garganta, impidiéndole continuar. Acarició el pelo de Rin. Del mismo Rin con el que había competido por todo el mundo en los últimos años, el que tantas veces había reído y llorado en su hombro, el que siempre tenía alguna idea ridícula a la que Haruka nunca podía negarse.

El mismo cuya muerte tenía fecha y hora.

—Rin —susurró, su voz amenazando con quebrarse—. Tienes que despertar —era más una súplica que una orden—. Que vean que sigues vivo —se mordió el labio—. Por favor.

Rin no despertó. Su sueño era demasiado profundo para permitirle oír a Haruka, y su consciencia estaba demasiado lejos de la superficie. Seguía en el fondo del mar, sin saber que tenía que regresar.

Y Haruka seguía sin querer despedirse de él.

No entendió el murmullo que se coló en la habitación, pero captó la esencia. Se mordió el labio.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo a Rin. La voz le temblaba—. Ad… —_No_. No lo haría—. Ya… ya nos veremos.

Quiso pensar que, de haber podido, Rin hubiese respondido con una sonrisa ladeada y un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares.

En el fondo sabía que era mentira, igual que todo lo que se había dicho desde que perdiese a Rin. Que Makoto tenía razón: la persona que yacía inerte en esa cama, cuyo corazón seguía latiendo gracias a las máquinas que había junto al colchón, no estaba viva. Que Rin había muerto la noche que Haruka no pudo rescatarlo de las garras del mar a tiempo.

Pero dolía. Dolía más incluso que la certeza de que había sido su culpa.

Haruka salió de la habitación por última vez. Ignoró a Sousuke, que miraba por la ventana con los ojos apagados, demasiado cansado después de semanas haciendo todo lo que había estado en su mano para evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; a Gou, que estaba junto a él con la vista clavada en el suelo; a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, que hablaban en voz baja en un rincón, y a Momotarou y Aiichiro, que tenían las manos entrelazadas y los ojos enrojecidos. No fue capaz de mirar a la madre de Rin.

Pudo mantener la poca calma que le quedaba un par de pasillos, antes de que todo lo que había intentado convencerse de tener lo abandonaba. Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo cuan largo era, y cuando comprendió que no podría levantarse, no con lo que sabía, se hizo un ovillo junto a la pared, sollozos y arcadas mezclándose con el insoportable olor a hospital.

Unos metros más allá, Rin al fin descansaba.

o—o

_La primera vez que va con Rin a visitar la tumba de su padre, el día del decimoctavo cumpleaños del joven, a Haruka le sorprende leer otros nombres junto al de Toraichi, todos hombres, todos con vidas que no llegaron a los treinta años._

_Extrañamente, Rin ríe cuando Haruka lo comenta, a la salida del cementerio._

—_Sí —admite—. Mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo también murieron ahogados en el mar. Mi abuela decía que es una maldición._

_Haruka entorna los ojos, una idea inquietante oprimiéndole las entrañas. Rin debe de darse cuenta, porque sonríe ampliamente y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de tomarle la mano. Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de Haruka delata que su intranquilidad no se ha desvanecido, así que Rin suspira._

—_No me dirás que te lo crees —comenta, burlón—. Son cuentos de viejas. No tengo la menor intención de ahogarme, Haru._

—_Ellos tampoco —replica Haruka, señalando con la cabeza al cementerio que están dejando atrás._

_Rin pone los ojos en blanco._

—_Pero ellos no eran nadadores olímpicos._

—_Tú tampoco —señala Haruka._

—_No lo soy todavía —matiza Rin, ligeramente ofendido—. Deberías preocuparte menos por si me ahogo y más por si te doy una paliza la próxima vez que compitamos._

—_Eso no va a pasar._

—_No lo dudes. En Australia los entrenamientos son duros._

_Haruka resopla._

—_Sólo vas a Australia porque suena imponente._

_Rin ríe. Alegre, despreocupado. Vivo._

—_Me has pillado._

_Haruka se olvida de maldiciones y muertes prematuras cuando Rin toca su fibra competitiva; terminan haciendo una carrera hasta la playa, y cuando caen en la arena, enredados, exhaustos y sonriendo, está más seguro que nunca de que, aunque Rin vaya a Australia, aunque esté en la otra esquina del mundo, terminarán volviendo a encontrarse, de una forma u otra._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No me miréis así. Nunca he negado que me guste el drama más que a un tonto un lápiz, y además llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre la maldición de la familia de Rin; concretamente, desde que lo leí en _High Speed! 2_. Y... No, prefiero pensar que Rin se librará, y de hecho tenía esta idea apartada, pero alguien la comentó y me hizo recuperar el entusiasmo. Culpadla a ella.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
